Speechless
by TheAngelicPyro
Summary: He was the boy whose Quirk involved speaking. She was the traumatized, selective mute who spoke with hands. They had two opposing abilities, yet they would be quite the pair to defeat Villains with their own senses. This was the story of Hitoshi Shinsou and Ayame Naita, and the lives that were intertwined. [MATURE THEMES AND POTENTIAL TRIGGERS]
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Yes, I really shouldn't write for a fandom I don't know everything about, but I really couldn't help it. Also I love this guy and he deserves better. Anyways, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned this. But alas, it was not meant to be. Which basically means I only own Ayame.

Warning(s): Potential triggers (i.e. child abuse, verbal and physical, but not in any detail, just the aftermath,) shitty writing because I don't consider this the best it could be, and my cursing.

Summary: He was the boy whose Quirk involved speaking. She was the traumatized, selective mute who spoke with hands. They had two opposing abilities, yet they would be quite the pair to defeat Villains with their own senses. This was the story of Hitoshi Shinsou and Ayame Naita, and the lives that were intertwined. **[MATURE THEMES AND POTENTIAL TRIGGERS]**

* * *

The first time he met her, he didn't know. How could he? It was only a little bit later when he finally realized what her disability was.

His Quirk had just developed, and after unintentionally trying it out on his parents, they took him to the park _(looking afraid when he let them go why were they so afraid?)_

He sat down by a tree with a book, when a girl with pale blue hair and somehow bright onyx eyes tripped over his leg. She had given him a panicked expression as her hands continued making weird gestures and admittedly unique symbols. He soon learned (after testing his Quirk,) that she refused to say anything.

Well, that made him useless now, didn't it? His whole Quirk revolved around sound, and if his opponent wouldn't reply that would be problematic. So, completely for future scenarios, he learned her weird language.

(And if it was also for the female he found intriguing, that didn't matter.

No, not at all.)

So, he asked around for how mute people 'talk.'

It was called Sign Language, as you apparently "sign" the letters in the air. He checked out a book from the library (after asking if he could, the person said "No!" so he kinda improvised,) and started learning.

A couple weeks later, when he felt he had the alphabet memorized, he went to the park again to try to talk to her.

Only, she wasn't there.

A little annoyed, Hitoshi wandered around before stumbling into a bush that lead into a cave. He thought, _"Well, if I can't handle a creepy cave, I'll never become a Hero!"_ So he stepped into the cave.

It was there that he found a small makeshift bed roll, with a scratchy blanket assumably for "warmth."

Further in the cave there was shuffling, a couple wheezing sniffles, and then he saw her.

It was an image that he would never forget, even after achieving his dream in the distant future.

The girl from before had scratches and gashes all along the visible part of her skin. Where there used to be a soft, unblemished surface, there were now ugly bruises and scars that would probably never go away.

She was shocked at his appearance by the look of her face, but continued shedding tears while trying (and failing,) to stop their descent.

Hitoshi was horrified.

That girl standing there was hurt and needed help-

He felt stupid. He knew how to talk in a way she would (hopefully) appreciate. So, he signed.

Hitoshi lifted his hand up as he racked his brain on what to say. It was still shaky _(cause she was hurt why was he so **useless-** )_ but the movements seemed correct.

 _I'm not going to hurt you._

Her face morphed from pain and embarrassment to being seemingly thrilled yet still slightly pained.

Her hand signs were faster than what he was able to understand, and he told her so verbally, forgetting why he even learned it in the first place.

She nodded, momentarily forgetting her own pain. As the girl winced, he panicked again and responded with random hysterical signing.

His worry became increasingly obvious _(and why wouldn't it be-!)_ when her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she became unconscious due to blood loss and serious injuries.

* * *

A soft, but harsh, cough was Hitoshi's only warning that another human being was awake.

Alas, she only shifted his way and inaudibly squeaked in surprise at his unintentionally intense gaze.

His eyes seemed to be searching hers. Was he looking to see if she was alright? No, it couldn't be that. She wasn't worthy of any concern he might have. At least, that's what _they_ would've told her. Speaking (ha) of them, where were they?

Ayame's train of thought was halted when Hitoshi saw her solemn grimace, so... he hugged her. It did not give the expected response. She flinched, almost as if waiting for something bad to follow the action.

Hitoshi didn't know the implications of that at the time.

She opened her mouth to speak- then closed it, knowing he would never want to hear her actual voice.

If they had taught her anything, it was that.

She stiffened, and carefully extracted herself from the hug, unintentionally noting his regretful look.

It didn't matter in the large scheme of things if one person's feelings were hurt, right?

As Hitoshi tried to shake off the unexpected hurt that bloomed from her refusal, he began to ask her questions to take his mind off of it.

 _What's your Quirk?_

She shook her head.

 _I haven't gotten it yet._

Hitoshi paused, before mentally slapping himself.

 _I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shinsou Hitoshi, what's your name?_

She blinked, coming to the same conclusion as he did. In return, she offered a sheepish smile as she responded to his inquiry.

 _I'm Naita Ayame. It's a pleasure to meet you... Shinsou-kun._

* * *

Again, Ayame is a _**SELECTIVE** _mute, so she chooses not to speak. Please tell me what you think. I am in huge need of constructive criticism for this story, considering I'm in dangerous territory with writing this with no real information on the majority of the themes this story will cover. If you would like me to drop this story because of my incompetence, please PM me.

~ TheAngelicPyro


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in three months... but it's okay, cause I have an actual outline of the plot now and ideas for UA so we all good! But for right now, there's gonna be some story building and and some sadness cause people are dicks. But anyways, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Warning(s): References to abuse, irrationally afraid human beings, and a small light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

" _Your Quirk is more suited for being a Villain, not a Hero."_

 _"Don't play with him, he's going to end up a Villain..."_

 _"Stay away from him, he'll probably use his Quirk on you!"_

People were cruel.

Once learning what Hitoshi's Quirk was, they immediately turned on him. They turned on a boy who wanted nothing more than to be a Hero.

It... It hurt, to be an outcast.

All he wanted was to be accepted, was that too much to ask?

To hope for?

.

.

.

* * *

Her eyes were burning. Or at least, it felt like they were.

The months continued and life went on, and soon, Ayame received her Quirk.

Illusion.

It was rather dangerous when you were an inexperienced five year old merely examining her new (and only) best friend's pretty purple eyes.

Hitoshi didn't think anything was wrong... that is, until her eyes began glowing a bright, shiny red.

The world around him suddenly became hard to breathe in, the air thick with what he would later know as the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. A red haze clouded his senses, and heard a child being punished. Then he saw the world through the child's, (her,) eyes.

It was sick and twisted. Warped, as everything was hotter in one tiny spot on his, (her,) skin, then another, and another.

He felt fear, pain, _(so, so much pain,)_ and even somehow, acceptance, as if they felt it was the natural order of things. As if they knew no other way it should be.

As soon as she realized what was going on, Ayame took off running, hoping it would help stop her newly developed Quirk.

She didn't get very far, collapsing from using it too much, albeit unintentionally.

Hitoshi blinked away the illusion, stumbling forward as his energy was depleted.

His senses suddenly came back at full force, making him clutch his head with a gasp of pain.

When Hitoshi looked up, Ayame's eyes were bleeding.

She hid her face in her hands after making unintentional eye contact assumably from what just transpired.

He gave her a pained smile, and beckoned her forward.

"H-Hey, it's okay, I'm okay, don't worry..."

They were both damaged in many different ways, but together, maybe their scars wouldn't feel as deep.

.

.

.

* * *

 _So your Quirk is Brainwashing?_

Hitoshi nodded slowly, afraid she would leave like everyone else. They'd been friends for a couple months now, and he hadn't told her his Quirk until now for... obvious reasons.

 _That's so cool! You'll make a great Hero, Shinsou-kun!_ Ayame signed enthusiastically, giving a thumbs up when she was done.

His eyes widened, blinking back tears. Those words were all he wanted.

She signed them so simply, acting as if it was fact. She saw what so many couldn't.

She saw him as...

A Hero.

 _(And isn't that sad? That it was only a child that realized the potential?)_

* * *

(Hitoshi belatedly realized that his original reason for learning sign language failed.

He couldn't control others from signing and them responding, and yet...

Yet, he finds himself not caring. She was the only one to stick by him, believe in him, when everyone else turned away. She didn't think he was a lost cause.

She stayed.

And he's more than okay with that.)

* * *

Finished! I was really excited about this chapter, and hopefully you enjoyed it! I will put the information about her Quirk at the end of this AN, so stay tuned if you're interested, and thanks for reading!

~ TheAngelicPyro

When the quirk is activated the user's eyes glow bright red. If someone looks into the user's eyes while the quirk is active they will fall under the user's illusion.

This is both a strength and a weakness as it allows the user to cast an illusion, but also poses the risk of the user unintentionally casting an illusion on the people around them. This can only be done up to a certain point, as the user has a certain number of people he or she can influence. The stronger the illusion and the more people who are influenced by it increases the stamina and level of concentration required to cast and maintain the illusion. 

In order to maintain an illusion the user must concentrate on it,and have the stamina to fuel it the entire time. If the user loses focus or runs out of stamina the illusion will end. Overuse of the quirk strains the eyes, resulting in the user's eyes bleeding, extreme migraines and temporary blindness/blurry vision. This quirk has an additional weakness in that the user's eyes are much more sensitive to light. 

If the user is not given time for his or her eyes to adjust to changes in light, the user experiences eye pain and headaches. Typically, this weakness is hardly noticeable. However, in extreme circumstances the pain can leave the user unable to move, speak, or even think clearly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's been a bit hard working on this chapter without having a guilty conscience, but here it is! Main reason I've been having issues is because I finally decided to go through with rewriting my first story on this platform. It's kinda been stressing me out but y'all deserve a new chapter! In any case, please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I own nothing except for Ayame and maybe plot changes, sorry.

Warning(s): New main(ish) character! Guys, I've been dying to finally add her in, cause our favorite duo needs friends...

* * *

"Um... are you okay?"

A hand reached toward Ayame, and she instinctively flinched back, before forcibly relaxing.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know if I should try and comfort you or not, you just kinda seem... sad. Then again, my social skills aren't the greatest so I don't know how much help I'd really be and I'm rambling again, aren't I..." Ayame carefully looked up to see a girl with what seemed to be small cables dangling from her ears.

"I-I'm Jirou Kyouka, nice to meet you..?"

"Ayame. Her name is Ayame."

 _Hitoshi! I was waiting for you!_

"O-Oh, sorry but, who are you?" Jirou's eyes went blank, and she froze.

"Leave us alone."

She started walking in the direction she came, before Ayame began protesting on her behalf.

 _Hitoshi, no! She hasn't done anything wrong! She just wanted to make sure I was alright!_

He glanced at her, before sighing and letting the brainwashing end.

She blinked once, twice, then narrowed her eyes.

"What just happened? All I did was respond to you," she pointed at Shinsou, "and then I was over here. Is that related to your Quirk?"

Ayame gave him an encouraging glance, and he nodded at the other purple-haired child.

"That's pretty cool! Do you wanna be a Hero, too? I've been thinking about it, but I might want to be in a band... Also, you haven't talked at all in the time I've been here, so again are you okay?"

Ayame grinned at Hitoshi.

He just sighed again with a small smile on his face before getting ready to explain why she wasn't speaking.

"Is she deaf? It doesn't really look like it but she might just be really good at reading lips... Mute, maybe? You're my age though... what happened to make you stop- actually, that's probably a bad question I'm sorry."

Hitoshi held up a hand as a sign to pause, and after looking to Ayame for permission, he continued. "Well, you're definitely right about that last part. It's a long story that has many bad memories attached to it. As for being mute, that's true too. She has been for as long as I've known her."

"So she uses sign language to communicate? I mean, that's my guess at least."

Ayame took the lead this time, waving cheerily.

 _We should be friends with her, Hitoshi!_ She signed not so subtly, gesturing excitedly towards Jirou.

"So a certain someone," Hitoshi started, looking intently at Ayame whilst she pretended to whistle innocently, "wanted me to ask you if you'd want to be... friends?" He scratched his neck nervously, internally wracking his brain trying to remember the last time somebody other than Ayame hadn't rejected his olive branch.

"R-Really? That's..." She smiled awkwardly, glancing between the both of them to check if they were joking, "I mean, if it's... if it's okay with you guys..."

 _The name's Naita Ayame, and you're our second friend!_

"Oh and you'll probably want to learn sign language if you want to have effective conversations with this one over here. She always appreciates talking with people who speak the same way." Simultaneously, he was replying to the silent but excited child.

 _I'm not gonna say she's our second friend, that just sounds really sad._

 _But it's true!_

"Y-You guys are my first friends, actually." Kyouka began, smiling slightly, "People normally think I'm weird because I tend to go on tangents and have a large vocabulary for someone my age so... thank you."

"My name is Hitoshi Shinsou, and I want to- _will_ be a Hero. I want to help save others, but the vast majority of the people around me have always said my Quirk is going to make me a Villain. Ayame was the first person to easily accept that I'm going to be a Hero, along with you now as well. I don't trust you enough to immediately say what I can do but... eventually, I'll tell you. That is, if you still want to be around us 'outcasts' of society." He gestured wildly, attempting to emphasize how separated they were from regular civilians.

Ayame smiled, with slight bitterness leaking through.

Jirou Kyouka grinned.

"Just my kinda crowd then, huh?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Aya, we've been friends for over six years now and you're still in that kind of environment! It's not healthy for you physically or emotionally..."

She shrugged helplessly, dropping her hands in her lap while smiling uncomfortably.

 _I can't do anything, Hitoshi. They're still my parents, even if they aren't... the best for the job. Besides, where would I even go? I can't ask Kyou, I'd just be a huge burden on her family... She needs the extra room for all her music and instruments anyway, I wouldn't want to take that away from her..._

 _I could ask my parents if we could take you in..._

 _Toshi, you know I would never want you to brainwash your own family. I can handle myself, I promise. As you've said, I've dealt with it for years, I'll be... I'll survive it. I have to be strong if I want to be a Hero, right?_

 _You know that's not what they meant by strong._

 _Either way, it'll be fine. We're in middle school now, and as soon as we hit high school we can get into U.A. so please. Stop worrying._

 _I'll always be there for you, you know that right?_

She hesitated _._

 _Yeah. I know._

* * *

So I'm absolutely horrible at doing reasonable timeskips so in that last part they're now eleven. They met at five, met Jirou at six, and yeah. I hope it's okay, writing younger children is just really hard for me, I'm sorry. In any case, thanks for reading!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	4. Valentine's Special!

Since it's just a little side-story for Valentine's Day, I'm not going to put a disclaimer. I do warn you though, the fluff is lethal in this. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was their bi-weekly movie night, and Ayame was excited. Kyoka had gone out to get snacks, so it was just herself and Hitoshi.

She was currently using him as a pillow, as he was warmer than the blankets they'd received from the Jirou family.

He tensed, and she glanced up, curious.

 _Ayame... I wanted to tell you that I..._ He paused, face scrunching up as he thought of how to voice his thoughts.

 _What's up, Toshi?_

 _I... really, treasure you. That's all._

 _Well, then I have something to say too!_

 _Really?_

 _Shinsou Hitoshi, you are a thief._

 _A thief? What have I stolen?_

She grinned, her pale cheeks going several shades darker.

 _That would be my heart, of course!_

He paused, the pink already on his face becoming a deep red.

 _Ah, it still clashes._

 _Clashes...? What?_

 _Whenever you get embarrassed, the red and purple clash. But I love it, because it's just, so... so you!_

 _You're so cheesy..._

 _Well, you obviously don't hate it cause you're still with me. Right by my side._

 _Yeah, I could never hate you._

She smiled softly at him, her vision getting blurry.

"H-Hey! It's okay, tell me why you're crying, alright?" He rushed over to her side as she blinked, suddenly feeling the salty water make its way down her face.

 _I'm fine, don't worry! It's just... a hug would be nice..._

Hitoshi bit his lip in worry, but obliged to her request, carefully but securely wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey guys, I brought- oh, I'm interrupting something, aren't I."

 _No, you're fine._

 _What he said!_

"Well, I brought some snacks. Dad has been really curious as to what's been going on in the living room, but Mom's keeping him... preoccupied."

As Hitoshi and Kyoka started talking about what movie to watch, Ayame simply smiled.

 _I'm not sad._

She thought of all the fun times they'd had with her, individually or otherwise.

 _I'm just really, really happy._

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day y'all! This is extremely short but I wanted to at least write something for my babies. Anyways, thanks for reading!

~ TheAngelicPyro


End file.
